Electronic computing devices have become increasingly important to data computation, analysis and storage in our modern society. Modem direct access storage devices (DASDs), such as hard disk drives (HDDs), are heavily relied on to store mass quantities of data for purposes of future retrieval. As such long term data storage has become increasingly popular, and as the speed of microprocessors has steadily increased over time, the need for HDDs with greater storage capacity to store the increased amount of data has also steadily increased.
Consequently, there are seemingly constant development efforts to improve the areal density of the media implemented in hard disk drives, where the areal density is measured as the product of bits per inch (“BPI”) and tracks per inch (“TPI”). BPI refers to the number of bits that can be written and later reread per linear inch along a track, whereas TPI refers to the number of individual tracks per radial inch. Advancements in areal density result in very narrow data tracks and, therefore, it becomes more and more difficult to align the read/write head accurately on top of the recording track when under vibration. When under vibration, mechanical components such as the spindle disk pack and the actuator are moved, thereby increasing NRRO (non-repeatable runout) and misalignment between the read/write heads and the corresponding disks.